


And then I found you

by hangyeom



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build, hybrid donghyun, hybrid jangjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangyeom/pseuds/hangyeom
Summary: One rainy day, Sungyoon finds and saves a grey kitten abandoned in a box.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun, minor Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've written something and i'm still getting back into it, so please don't be too harsh on my writing <3

5:55pm. 

Sungyoon glances at the display on the clock hung ceremoniously in the center of the office that he shares with about a couple hundred other people. Well, not all of them are on the same floor as him, thankfully. That just goes to show how wealthy the company that hired him is. Sungyoon is merely one employee amongst the hundreds of them milling about now in a valiant effort to finish their tasks before the day ends, no one will notice him just sitting at his desk waiting for time to pass. And even if someone does, they’ll be too occupied with their own issues to even nag at him or lodge a complaint. 

5:58pm. 

Sungyoon checks the clock again.  _ Just two minutes more to knock-off,  _ he smiles as he notes to himself.  _ I can’t wait to get out of here. _

For someone who looked forward to getting off work that much, you’d think his life after work would be way more exciting. Sungyoon just wants to get home and sleep.

\-- 

_ Drip. Drop. Drip.  _ Sungyoon pats his head for any signs of wetness and realises, belatedly, that it is indeed raining.  _ Oh well _ , he shrugs. He’s nearly to the bus stop anyways. He keeps his eyes on the ground to avoid stepping on any puddles, except his plan fails when someone zooms by him on a bicycle, effectively soaking him with said puddle water. The passerby doesn’t even stop to apologise, and at the same moment Sungyoon turns around to give them a piece of his mind, Sungyoon’s bus pulls up.  _ Shit.  _ Sungyoon’s still a distance away from the bus stop, not to mention his clothes are sopping wet and dripping murky puddle water, and even Sungyoon has enough consideration to know not to get on the bus like this. It would just upset the passengers. Sighing, Sungyoon decides to take shelter at the bus stop while he waits for the next bus and his clothes to dry a little. 

6:11pm. 

Sungyoon checks the time on his watch as he silently mourns his precious minutes lost for sleep. Usually by this time, he’d be halfway home already, mind on autopilot as he readied himself to dive face-first into his bed until the next morning. But that’s a story for another time. Right now, he- 

“H-help...help me..” Sungyoon’s train of thought is broken by the desperate cries. He whips around to locate the source of the noise, not spotting anyone in sight. He scratches his head, frowning while debating with himself whether he’d just hallucinated the sounds. Just then, he hears a distressed meow again. Sungyoon approaches the noise and realises it’s coming from a box beside a trash can. Taking a deep breath, he opens the box to find- 

“Kitty?” Sungyoon’s heart drops at the sight before him. Brown eyes, cute little nose and plump lips, ears soft and grey and furry like a cat’s...this creature was heartbreakingly beautiful, and he couldn’t believe it had been abandoned in the rain just like this. He gasps when he catches sight of the hybrid’s tail. Despite the fur being matted due to the rain, he could tell that the black and grey stripes going across it were absolutely stunning, and there was evidently no reason for the hybrid to be despised or hated. Clearly, the hybrid’s previous owner did not think that, Sungyoon’s gaze flitting over the numerous scars and wounds all over its tiny body. Every inch of skin on the boy’s body was marred, and Sungyoon’s heart ached at the thought of what his previous owner had put him through. Even with all the scars, Sungyoon had never before seen such a beautiful creature that had him enamored at first sight. It takes him a heartbeat to decide that he’s bringing the boy home with him.  _ If he wants.  _

Sungyoon ignores the voice in his head telling him that it’s a bad idea, seeing as he can barely take care of himself (or for that matter, earn enough to take care of himself), much less the hybrid in front of him right now. But Sungyoon knows, just  _ knows,  _ that if he doesn’t take the hybrid with him now, it might not survive for much longer. Trailing his eyes back up, he then realises that: One, the boy is soaked to the tail (literally), and Two, he’s shivering. Sungyoon hopes it’s because he’s cold and not because he’s scared of him. Sungyoon grimaces at the thought, before asking as gently as possible if the boy wants to come home with him (he skips the ‘are you okay’ part because clearly, the boy is not). A wave of relief washes over him as the boy nods slowly, eyes almost fully closed now.  _ Shit.  _ Sungyoon thinks to himself,  _ I’ve got to get him home before he gets sick. _ His anger bubbles up thinking about how long the boy had been left like this in the rain before he’d found him, and before he knows it, he’s taken off his jacket (albeit a little damp) and placed it around the boy’s shoulders to offer him some warmth. Deciding that’s the best he can do for now, he scoops the frail boy up in his arms and hails a cab home. 

“So, what’s your name, little boy?” Sungyoon finally gets around to asking after he’s cleaned him up, treated his wounds, bundled the hybrid in all the blankets he can find around the apartment and made him a hot chocolate to warm him up. Said boy scrunches his nose, “m not a little boy...name’s Jangjun. 24 this year.” 

Sungyoon chuckles at Jangjun’s reply before he processes it. “Wait. You’re 24?” His eyes widen at the realisation. Looks like he’d severely underestimated Jangjun’s age because he was just so tiny. Then it hits him.  _ It’s because he’s a hybrid, you dumbo.  _ Sungyoon smacks himself on the head before introducing himself formally to Jangjun. “You can call me hyung, then.” He opens his mouth to add on, but is interrupted by Jangjun’s rumbling stomach, which reminds Sungyoon - it’s way past dinnertime and Jangjun probably hasn’t eaten for a while. Huh, he guesses he’s hungry too. 

“So...ramyeon? Or do you only eat fish?” Sungyoon quirks his eyebrows at the younger. If anything, Jangjun seems amused by the question, the corner of his lips curling up a tell-tale sign. “I can eat whatever you eat, hyung.” He deadpans. Sungyoon only hums in response. For someone who’d been on the verge of dying from hypothermia earlier, the younger was sure a feisty one. Whatever, he wasn’t complaining. He’d only met Jangjun for a total of two hours and forty-six minutes but his life was already seeming a lot brighter. 

They spend some time getting to know each other over dinner, talking about their interests and hobbies. Sungyoon learns that Jangjun, the ball of sunshine, likes to sing, and that he used to sing for his previous owner until they became an alcoholic (Sungyoon winces as Jangjun reveals it, but the latter doesn't seem to be affected by the memory). Sungyoon tells Jangjun that, well, he doesn’t have any hobbies in particular. Not before meeting him. He tells him this in all seriousness, but it seems the message is lost as Jangjun lets out a laugh at that, shoving him playfully with an “ayy, hyung!” and that’s that. They prepare for bed with smiles on their faces, catching each other’s gaze in the mirror as they wash up together. That is, until Sungyoon shows Jangjun the bed- oh right. 

Sungyoon has no spare bed, he’s barely rich enough to afford rent. But he’s not about to let Jangjun sleep on the floor (not after his near-death experience earlier, no), so he does what he does next. 

  
“Uh...wanna sleep together?” Sungyoon looks at the younger, belatedly realising for the umpteenth time that his words had come out wrong. Jangjun is positively shocked, tail wrapping around himself defensively as he freezes. Sungyoon’s quick to correct himself, waving his hands frantically at the other as he explains. “N-no, not like that! Just, I don’t have a spare bed, and you can’t sleep on the floor, and uh, I don’t want to sleep on the floor either…” He trails off sheepishly, scratching his neck bashfully. He might not be being a good host-owner right now, but he really doesn’t want to wake up with a sore neck that will kill him at work tomorrow. Jangjun seems to understand his dilemma, nodding slowly, tension leaving his body and tail uncurling itself from where it was wrapped tightly around his waist. He gets into bed, a wordless agreement to Sungyoon’s proposal, and Sungyoon exhales the breath he was holding before getting into bed too. It’s a little cramped, okay maybe very cramped (Sungyoon’s bed is a single), so Sungyoon tries to make it more comfortable by sort of cuddling the younger. Jangjun flinches when he reaches for him, just like he’d had in the shower earlier when he tried to touch him. Sungyoon tries not to take it to heart. Jangjun’s not reacting to him, just the action. He retracts his hands, deciding to not push things for now, but then he feels a light touch on his arms.  _ Jangjun _ . Jangjun’s reaching out to him first. He swallows his happiness bubbling up right now and closes his eyes, content with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those who left comments and kudos on the first chapter, it means a lot to me and motivated me to churn out this chapter for you guys <3

Sungyoon wakes up to the smell of breakfast, and then frowns. He never has breakfast at home. Neither does he have the ingredients for said breakfast at home. His fridge is pretty much bare save for some hunger-fillers when he feels the urge to eat - wait. He’d felt the urge to eat yesterday. Jangjun had made him feel hungry, feel alive yesterday. I can’t believe this. Sungyoon bolts out of bed, wanting to tell Jangjun about this immediately, grin nearly splitting his face now. As expected, he finds the younger in the kitchen, whipping up what seems to be eggs, ham and toast. He takes a deep whiff of it, already excited to dig in to Jangjun’s cooking. _Wait. I can’t believe I thought that again. Jangjun, you’re a miracle._ Sungyoon looks at the younger incredulously, not realising he’d said the last sentence aloud. Jangjun turns to look at him, blush colouring his cheeks as he asks Sungyoon what he means. Sungyoon tells him the truth, not realising that it might raise questions about his not wanting to eat and before he knows it, he’s in a fiery pit of questions thrown by the younger. Before he gets overwhelmed with the questions that hit too close to home, he raises his hands, signaling the younger to pause his interrogations.

“Look, I know you’re worried about me, but we all have our own secrets and back stories. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m ready to tell you yet.” At this, Jangjun backs off a little, mumbling a soft apology as he lowers his gaze. Sungyoon shakes his head, murmuring “no, you don’t have to be.” His hand instinctively reaches up to cradle the younger’s face, before stopping in its tracks as he remembered. No touching. His hand falls back to his sides, and he moves to shuffle out of the kitchen when a thought hits him. “When you feel like sharing with me what happened with your previous owner, I’ll tell you my story.” Sungyoon nods resolutely, giving himself a mental pat on the back when he catches the glimmer of hope in the other’s gaze.

The rest of the week goes by in a blur, with Sungyoon’s life revolving around work, and now a cute little hybrid by the name of Jangjun. Jangjun was quickly becoming irreplaceable in his life, and Sungyoon now wanted nothing more but to wake up to the smell of Jangjun cooking breakfast and come home to Jangjun doing the laundry. It was the small things, sure enough, but Sungyoon noticed everything Jangjun did for him and loved him for it. He made sure to tell him that too, but Jangjun more often than not took it as a joke, even though he meant it in all seriousness.

The weekend comes and Sungyoon decides to bring Jangjun out to shop for clothes since he finally had the time to do so. Jangjun had been putting up with wearing his clothes until now, but Sungyoon wanted to get the hybrid some clothes that fit him better instead of shirts that came down to his thighs, despite the younger insisting that he was fine with wearing the elder’s clothes. Sungyoon convinced himself that it was for the younger, but it was more for his sanity (he didn’t think he could last a day longer seeing the younger traipsing around his apartment in his clothes that were clearly a little too oversized for him). So out they went, and if Sungyoon spent a little more than he could afford on the younger’s clothes, he didn’t say anything (Jangjun’s eyes were positively shining, he could barely tear his eyes off the clothes). Besides, Sungyoon could just earn it back if he worked overtime next week.

Once they were done shopping for the basics, Sungyoon suggested they stop by an accessories store to see if anything would catch Jangjun’s eye. Sure enough, within seconds of entering the store, he hears an excited “Sungyoon hyung!” before the younger’s running up to him and pulling him in the direction of the display that’d caught his eyes. What he doesn’t expect, though, is for the younger to lead him to the aisle for...collars. Sungyoon’s bewildered, needless to say, and he gapes as he takes in the sight before him. Jangjun seems to notice his stunned behaviour and breaks him out of his daze, “Hyung, want to get me a collar?”

Now Sungyoon’s baffled. When he’d suggested the accessories store, he’d intended for Jangjun to pick out whatever he likes, so why was Jangjun asking him if he wanted to get him a collar? And why a collar specifically?

Jangjun speaks up again, seemingly having read his thoughts. “Uh, o-owners...they usually get collars for their hybrids as an indication that they’re owned...it also serves as a form of protection so others will know not to mess with owned hybrids..” He trails off at the end, unable to lift his gaze from the floor now. Sungyoon doesn’t miss the way Jangjun’s trying to make himself smaller now, and his heart sinks as he recalls when he had first found Jangjun. There had been no collar on him, and there was barely any mark on his neck that could have resulted from wearing a collar. He swallows the lump in his throat at the thought. Jangjun’s previous owner hadn’t bothered to get him a collar. Was that why he was in such a bad condition when he’d found him? Was it not just his owner’s doing? Millions of questions started surfacing in his mind, but Sungyoon shook his head to clear himself of the thoughts. He’d focus on the situation at hand first. Clearing his throat abruptly, Sungyoon averts his eyes to the array of collars in front of him. He picks the first one that catches his eye. It’s a pretty shade of pastel purple, the leather feeling soft and cool on his hand, and it’s adorned with a little charm of a music note that glints softly when it catches the light.

“How’s this one?” He waves it in front of Jangjun to catch his attention. The smile on Jangjun’s face when he realises Sungyoon had picked him a collar nearly blinds the elder, and Jangjun jumps to hug the elder in delight. In a bid to keep his emotions in check, Sungyoon turns to check the price of the collar, noticing the sign that said every purchase of a collar was entitled to a free engraving service. He grins as he tugs on Jangjun’s hand to lead him to the engraving counter. He thinks his heart may have burst when Jangjun doesn’t flinch from the initiated contact and he feels a warm touch circling his wrist. Sungyoon has the mind to get both their initials engraved on the collar, but gives in at Jangjun’s insistence to engrave just the elder’s initials since the collar is supposed to indicate that he belongs to him and it’s not a couple ring, hyung! (Sungyoon feels his knees go weak at the unprecedented display of aegyo, and has to quickly lean on the table for support before he makes a complete fool of himself). Jangjun makes Sungyoon put the collar on him as soon as the engraving is done, and the hybrid doesn’t stop smiling for the entirety of their journey back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be updating the tags as i go along, so just a heads-up to check the tags if you're not comfortable with anything <3

Once they’re home, Sungyoon lets out a sigh of relief as he sets the array of shopping bags in his arms down. He calls Jangjun to the couch from where the hybrid is busy admiring his new collar in the mirror, and Sungyoon can only chuckle with fondness at the younger’s behaviour. He then pulls out a box from one of the bags, brandishing it to Jangjun. “Here - I got you a phone.” Sungyoon reaches out to pat Jangjun’s head, breaking into a smile at the surprised gasp from Jangjun. “Hyung, you didn’t have to…” Jangjun pouts after realising the fortune it must have cost Sungyoon. The elder can barely earn enough to support the two of them as it is. Sungyoon won’t take no for an answer, though, insisting that Jangjun deserves it for helping him with the chores (to which Jangjun rebuts, “it’s the least I can do, hyung!”) and telling the hybrid it was to ease his boredom when he was alone at home waiting for Sungyoon to come back from work. “And if you miss me that much, you can always call or text me, okay? I’ll try to answer as soon as possible.” Sungyoon adds, before realising Jangjun probably had no idea how to use the phone (he was looking at it with the same kind of fascination that kids looked at ice cream machines with, not to mention he was holding it wrong side up). Sungyoon spends the rest of the evening teaching the hybrid patiently about the functions of his phone.

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for Jangjun to successfully master the art of sending texts (at least, that’s what the older has gathered from the numerous amount of texts he’d received from Jangjun the past few days, most of them being endless variations of how thankful Jangjun was for Sungyoon and the things he’d done for him. Sungyoon could only chuckle at the younger’s antics, finding it amusing that Jangjun wouldn’t just say it to him instead when they were literally in the same room. He played along with the hybrid, though, enjoying how Jangjun’s face lit up when he received a response from the elder for every text he sent. While Jangjun’s busy typing yet another text to Sungyoon on his new phone, Sungyoon takes the opportunity to snap a picture of his hybrid, eyebrows furrowed and tongue out in utmost concentration. He admires the masterpiece for a moment before setting it as his wallpaper on his phone, quickly placing it back in his pocket so Jangjun wouldn’t notice it. Sungyoon’s not sure why he doesn’t want Jangjun to see it, considering he’d been nothing but straightforward in his declarations of love to the younger before this, but he pushes the thought to the back of his mind. 

When the weekend finally comes to an end and Sungyoon has to go back to work, Jangjun’s every bit reluctant to let him go (of course Sungyoon notices, the hybrid’s never been like this before), but the elder reassures Jangjun that he can text him anytime and Sungyoon will try his best to reply him as soon as possible before leaving for work. 

When he gets to work, Sungyoon realises belatedly that he has a new colleague who also happens to be his new deskmate. (He only realises because: 1. The desk is void of his previous colleague’s belongings, and 2. There’s a nametag on the desk for the new employee to identify his place. He sneaks a peek at the name,  _ Hong Joochan (huh, it’s a guy) _ , before going back to minding his own business.  _ There’s no reason to get along too well with him,  _ Sungyoon thinks to himself. _ He’ll just be like the previous colleagues I’ve met. _ So when Joochan finally finds his desk beside Sungyoon and introduces himself to Sungyoon for the first time, the latter plasters the fakest smile he can on his face and turns to greet said colleague so he can get back to whatever he’s doing as soon as possible. 

Or not. 

Joochan’s not like any of his previous colleagues, he realises. He’s every bit persistent and it’s only been, what, three hours? But Joochan has tried to start a conversation with him about forty-six times already. It’s not like Sungyoon’s pissed, too, because if he was, he’d have told Joochan to stop what he was doing already. (Not that Joochan would’ve listened to him anyway, Sungyoon has enough sense to gather that from Joochan’s attempts to reach out to him). But for some reason, Sungyoon can’t find it in himself to snap at Joochan despite his constant interruptions in his work, realising that the push-and-pull he has going on with Joochan is actually making his time at work more enjoyable. Before he gets to think about it any longer, though, he’s interrupted yet again, this time not by his persistent deskmate, but by the chime from his phone. Sungyoon winces at the notification sound before realising that his colleagues are far too busy with their own work to even bother with him. 

Well, all of them except Joochan, apparently, who’s craning his neck over the partition between their desks to catch a glimpse of the sender at the tell-tale sign of a new message. Sungyoon hurriedly moves to hide his phone from Joochan, not wanting to share the contents of the message with him, but Joochan catches sight of the wallpaper before he blocks it from his eyes. Sungyoon catches the flash of surprise in Joochan’s eyes before he bursts out in a whisper-yell, “is that your boyfriend? Wow, Sungyoon hyung has a boyfriend!” Joochan teases, and it’s all Sungyoon can do to shush him. He doesn’t want his other colleagues to catch wind of this. 

“Calm down, you brat. He-he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my-my hybrid.” Sungyoon answers in a low voice, not wanting to alert any of his colleagues to the conversation they’re having. He prays to the gods Joochan can’t see the blush spreading on his cheeks now, he wouldn’t know how to explain it to him. Joochan’s eyes widen at his answer, “hyung, you have a hybrid too? What a coincidence!” 

  
Before Sungyoon can get a word in, Joochan pulls out his phone to show him a picture of his hybrid. “His name’s Donghyun!” Joochan quips, before launching into the story of how they met and Joochan decided to take care of him and- _wait, what?_ _They’re dating?_

Sungyoon recognises the fondness in Joochan’s voice as he talks about Donghyun, he  _ knows _ the look in his eyes as he recounts their story. It’s the same look he has when he thinks about Jangjun, imagines going home to his warm embrace. His mouth moves on autopilot and before he knows it, he’s asked the question: “Joochan, do you think humans and hybrids will be happy together in a relationship?” 

The question seems to stop Joochan in the midst of his rambling as he pauses to consider. “I don’t see why not, hyung! Hybrids can feel just as much emotion as us humans, in fact they’re mostly the same as us save for a few biological differences...and I don’t think you should let those differences influence how you feel about being with your hybrid!” Joochan nods at him conclusively. 

Before Sungyoon can come up with a counter-argument, Joochan continues: “In this day and age, you should stop worrying about what people think of you and just do what you want to do! See, I’ve been with Donghyun for five years now and I’ve never once regretted taking the leap with him! He’s made me so, so happy and I-” Sungyoon tunes out the rest of his rambling to focus on the thoughts swirling in his mind now.  _ Jangjun, I like him but...does he want a relationship with me?  _

Thoughts of Jangjun plague his mind for the rest of the day and before he knows it, it’s time to get off work. Sungyoon’s reluctant to go back home early today, not wanting to face Jangjun just yet after his earlier revelation. Joochan seems to notice his change in mood, thankfully, and invites him to join him and Donghyun for dinner before heading home. He quickly agrees before sending a text to inform Jangjun that he’ll be coming home late today and tries not to think too much about the picture Jangjun sends him in reply, pouting and captioned “Don’t come back too late”. 

Joochan offers him a few drinks over dinner but Sungyoon refuses, reminding the younger that they still have work tomorrow. Nevertheless, Joochan persists until Sungyoon gives in, drinking a shot or two. (He tells himself it’s just so he’ll stop thinking about Jangjun when he’s drunk, though that doesn’t happen). It only takes a few questions for tipsy Sungyoon to spill his deepest secrets to Joochan and Donghyun, who are just as surprised as him when they find out about the depth of his feelings for Jangjun, considering it’s barely been 2 weeks since he’d met him. (Sungyoon makes them promise to keep it a secret when he sobers up a little). Sneaking a peek at the time on his phone, Sungyoon realises it’s nearly Jangjun’s bedtime by now and he’s been out for 3 hours already. He curses as he remembers Jangjun’s afraid of the dark, and cannot stand to be alone at night. Grabbing his bag swiftly, he thanks Joochan and Donghyun for dinner before excusing himself and breaking into a dead sprint towards his apartment. Sungyoon’s suddenly thankful they’d chosen to have dinner at a restaurant near his home, he wished he could just teleport home right now to make sure Jangjun’s okay. 

Needless to say, Jangjun’s less than impressed when Sungyoon bursts open the front door of their apartment 2 hours before midnight (way later than he’d expected the elder to come back), hair frazzled and panting heavily while his eyes dart around in search of his hybrid. Sure, Jangjun was supposed to be asleep by now, but how could he fall asleep without knowing if Sungyoon was back safe and sound? Not to mention, he was just a tad afraid of the darkness looming outside the window, which was why he couldn’t bring himself to head out in search of his owner earlier, which also explained why all the curtains in the apartment were drawn and all lights switched on. That, and Jangjun was also bundled up in a mountain of blankets that made him feel just like Sungyoon was there hugging him (not that he’d ever admit it to the older). 

It takes Sungyoon a few seconds to spot Jangjun rolled up in a blanket burrito, but when he does, he lets out a sigh of relief before going to hug Jangjun. “Sorry ‘m home so late,” He apologises, and Jangjun lets out a huff before embracing him as well. With his head buried in Jangjun’s shoulder, Sungyoon doesn’t notice the hybrid’s furrowed expression at the scent of alcohol and another hybrid on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!! i read all of them i promise, i'm glad y'all are enjoying the story <33


End file.
